EIP: Part 1, A Static Pinkboom REWRITE
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: Electricity in Ponyville Rewrite, part 1.  Not a clop fic anymore, Yay!  When a new pegasus arrives in ponyville, Dash has to confess her love for him, and Pinkie Pie. Rated M for suggestive themes and language. All rights reserved and that fun stuff


_Blackness._

The impenatrable dark was pentrated by a beam of light.

A very narrow beam at first, which expanded until the pony could see it was daytime.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. She tried to take in her surroundings. Waking up was always like this. A confusing haze for the first few seconds. Her eyes came into focus. She noticed something floating above her.

What was it?

The haze cleared a little more, allowing the shape that was floating above her to come into focus.

It was a pony. In her house?

Fluttershy? No, this one was white.

White? She didn't know any white pegasi that would come to _her _house in Ponyville.

She opened her eyes some more. She squinted, as one does to see something in the bright sun. It was definately not a mare...

No, this was a white stallion.

In her room? She thought about squealing in joy. She realized how tired she was and refraimed, instead opening her eyes more.

The stallion noticed, and before Rainbow could say a word, he opened with the line-

"Mooooorninnnnnggg sleeeeppppyyyheaaadd!"

Rainbow was a little shocked. He sounded like Pinkie Pie. _Pinkie Pie!_

He didn't wait for her to comprehend why he sounded like the little pink earth pony.

"Oooooh, it's so nice to meet the inventor of the Sonic Rainboom! I've been trying it out, and I almost got it, but then again it's not a Sonic Rainboom because my mane isn't rainbow-colored so I can't-"

But Rainbow blatantly cut him off.

"Y-y-y-y-you...WHAT!" She stuttered.

"Oh we haven't met, I'm Static Electric, I'm a new pony in town, sent from Cloudsdale to-"

Rainbow cut him off a second time.

"Y-y-y-you...D-d-d-did...a...SONIC RAINBOOM?" She cried in shock.

"No, of course not, I told you, my mane's silver, not rainbow, so I do a Static Boom! It's a name in progress, but I like it, and some of my friends in Cloudsdale do too."

_A name in progress? _He was sounding suspiciously more like Pinkie Pie every time he spoke.

Rainbow wasn't as relieved as she hoped.

"B-b-b-but...I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT!" She cried in exasperation. No one could do the _Sonic Rainboom! _Not even The Wonderbolts, for Celestia's sake!

"Silly, of course I can do it. We're both from Cloudsdale aren't we? We're both Pegasi aren't we?"

Rainbow looked a little confused.

"Exactly! Anyway, I should be getting out of your mane, which I do say looks a tad bit untidy, and I guess I'll see you later, okay?"

Her dark pink eyes narrowed.

She was still in a mixture of shock, pain, exhaustion, and interest. How could this..._stupid stallion do her trick?_

"Is that it?" She asked glumly, wanting to get back to sleep.

"Yup! I'll be out of your mane now! Bye Ra-ainbow D-ash!" The white colt dissapeared from her vision.

Rainbow sighed and went back to sleep. She hoped it was a dream.

* * *

><p>Dash woke up an hour later, feeling refreshed from her long sleep. She barely woke up before noon on most days.<p>

She climbed out of her cloud bed, made out of the most comfortable clouds she had ever seen, and trotted out of her front door. She wasn't hungry.

Still thinking that encounter with that stallion was some crazy dream she had, she floated lazily down to earth. She loved her wings. She wouldn't know what she would do without them. The one time she had actually not had them, it had been the worst hour of her life. Flying was a part of her.

Her house was barely 300 feet off the ground, so for most of her flight, or more of a glide, she was heading straight towards the center of Ponyville.

As she floated into town, she noticed that there was some commotion in the square. A large crowd compromising almost everypony in the village, which there weren't that many of, had gathered around a stage. Rainbow set down at the front of the group, where her 5 friends: Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were all standing. Pinkie was jumping up and down happily. _Pinkie pie... _She thought.

Before Dash could get into any deeper thoughts about the pink pony bouncing up and down in front of her, the mayor came out onto the stage set up in the middle of the square. "Mares and Gentlecolts, I would like you all to welcome our newest weather pegasus, Static Electric!"

With that, the same stallion Rainbow had seen earlier bravely out onto the stage, his chin high in a stance strikingly arrogant. Applause went up.

_Oh no. _She thought. _It wasn't a dream._

Rainbow Dash began to take off, wanting to go back to sleep, knowing it was useless, but a hoof stopped her.

"Hey Dashie! Where ya headin' in such a rush?" Said a tiny voice behind her.

Dash turned around.

She looked deep into Pinkie's eyes.

Those deep blue eyes.

The eyes that were as blue as the sky she had always flown in, blue as the ocean she had once flown over.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie had always had feelings for each other. But Dash was _afraid. _She, of all ponies, was normally brave.

But when it came to slowing down and letting life catch up to her, she was _afraid._

Like she always was about 'love'.

She shook herself back to reality.

"Ohh...Uh, nowhere, Pinkie Pie!"

"Good, because I don't want you to miss my cousin's _party!" _Pinkie smiled.

Oh no. A party. For him? _Pinkie always throws parties for EVERYPONY... _thought Dash glumly.

After much applause, Rainbow had concocted a plan. A plan of..._ACTION!_

In one fluid motion, she leaped onto the makeshift stage to confront the Stallion, an evil fire burning in her eyes.

"So you say you can do a _SONIC RAINBOOM?_" She sneered, loud enough for everpony to hear.

The crowd gasped.

The stallion looked shocked. He was a little taken aback by the question from this seemingly harmless blue mare.

"Well, yes, I was just getting to that..."

The crowd cheered.

"Three cheers for Static Electric!" Yelled somepony in the crowd.

They were all cut off by Rainbow.

"_Prove it._" She sneered once more.

Static looked a little shocked once more, so he untucked his wings, and ascended into the air.

The mare lazily untucked her own wings, flapped them gently, and was soon in the air under the colt.

She landed on a puffy white cloud as Static rose high above the clouds.

Rainbow faked a yawn and waited.

30 seconds past.

He was long gone.

Rainbow leaned over her cloud and was about to tell the crowd to leave when

_**BOOM!**_

No one in Ponyville had heard a sound that loud since the sonic rainboom, which had been heard all across Equestria.

Electricity filled the air. A wave of pure lightning was heading straight for Dash. She fell off her cloud in fright.

Her mind raced.

What was happening? Why was she falling?

She flapped her wings frantically, trying desperately to fly.

She regained her balance in time to see Static flying off into the distance, lightning biting at his hooves.

Rainbow Dash hung her head.

It hurt her pride.

_It was her trick._

Before you could say Celestia, Static was back. The white stallion floated proudly a few feet away from the mare as the crowd erupted into applause.

His deep grey eyes noticed Rainbow's expression.

Like Pinkie's infamous 'Pinkie Sense' he knew something was wrong, and flew over to comfort her.

_"It's my trick." _She whispered quietly to herself, but not so quietly as to not let Static hear it.

"_I know._" He whispered back.

As he flew away to the applauding cloud below, Rainbow looked up. Nopony who stole _her _tricks would be..._nice _to her...

She remembered back to flight school, when the young stallions had teased her whenever she made the smallest mistake. _Rainbow Crash!_

Perhaps he was different.

As Static flew down to the cheering crowd, Dash's dark pink eyes looked off into the horizon. She could've sworn she saw Cloudsdale, floating in the distance.

Rainbow Dash flew off to the park. She needed to think.

Rainbow was not a thinker, however.

She lay on the soft grass for hours on end.

At least, that how it seemed to her.

Soon, Rainbow had another plan.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Dash pushed the door of Sugarcube Corner open. The place was dressed up like it usually was when Pinkie had a party- a table with food and drinks set up in one corner, streamers everywhere, a large banner that read <em>Welcome to Ponyville, Static!<em>

Pinkie and Static Electric were standing and chatting in one corner of the large open space that compromised the lower floor of the sweet shop.

Dash trotted over to them. She suddenly realised something. They were _cousins. _But how?

Her entire family were pegasi, at least, the ones she had met.

Dash had all but forgotten her original mission by the time she had reached the two.

"Hey, Dashie!" Cried Pinkie Pie in delight.

"Ahhh, don't look so sad." Added in the white colt.

Rainbow wasn't trying to look sad.

"Hey guys! I kind of had a question for the both of you..." Said the rainbow maned mare. Her original question involved only one of them, but she had dragged herself into this.

"Yes, Dashie?" Asked Pinkie, tilting her head sideways, blinking her eyes.

"Well, uh..." She swallowed. "How come Static's a pegasus and your an earth pony and your _related?" _She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Static and Pinkie shared a confused look. "She didn't know?" Asked Pinkie to her cousin. He shook his head.

Pinkie looked back to her friend. "Well, our Grandmare was a pegasus, and he's from the other side of my family." She said happily.

Rainbow looked a little confused.

"Well, haven't you ever wondered why Pinkie here can float?" Asked Static, still looking a little confused.

_Float? _"I didn't know you could _float..._"

Pinkie had to hold in a laugh. "_Oh Dashie, _you're so silly!"

Rainbow still was confused. "I've never seen you-"

But before she could finish, she was taken aback. Pinkie and Static, wings tucked in and all, were floating a few feet off the ground, sharing a bemused look.

Rainbow's Pink eyes widened in horror.

After only a few seconds of this, the two cousins couldn't hold it anymore, and crashed to the floor of the bakery, _laughing._

They laughed their hearts out.

After about 15 seconds of non stop _laughing, _the two struggled up, and wiped tears away with their hooves. After a little more chuckling, Dash had remembered her original mission.

"Hey, uh, Static?" Static looked at her.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen?" She asked a little nervously.

Pinkie looked the tiniest bit disgusted, but no one noticed.

"Sure."

The two walked quietly through the crowd and reached the kitchen without too much encounter.

Once in the kitchen, Dash asked her _original _question.

"How can _you _do a sonic rainboom?" She asked as soon as the door to the kitchen had been closed.

Static was stunned. He never thought about _how..._

"Well...err.." He began.

"I've never thought about it.." He said at last.

Dash had never thought about it either.

"I just go fast, and fast, and fast, and boom!" He threw a hoof into the air.

"How about you, Dashie?" _Dashie? You IDIOT! Why'd you call her DASHIE?_

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I like it when _you _call me Dashie.." Said Dash a little more seductively than she had hoped.

Static looked the tiniest bit confused.

"I don't want to intrude on anything.." He began. "I've seen the way my cousin looks at you..."

Rainbow paused. She wasn't expecting _this. _

"I mean, she _likes _me, but..I don't know..." She said in a cracked voice.

She remembered back to the day when she had walked in on the wierdest sight she had ever seen...It was a normal party, except for the guests...A huge piece of lint, a sack of flower, a pile of rocks, and a bucket of..._turnips._

She never wanted to meet Pinkamena again.

* * *

><p>The pink earth pony in question had been standing outside of the door for the whole conversation.<p>

Nobody noticed. _Pinkie Pie _they just thought.

As the last sentence had been spoken by Dash, Pinkie bursted into the room.

The two pegasi reeled back.

"Pinkie, I-"

"Shush Static!" Yelled Pinkie. He did as he was told.

"Look...I don't want to cause _heartbreak_." Said Pinkie sadly. She looked at the floor.

Static felt terrible. He turned to leave. But how could he? He couldn't leave Ponyville, Weather HQ had sent him down here because of the crazy mail pegasus. He would have to see Dash often. So he couldn't leave. He just turned away.

"_Wait.." _Said Dash. She wasn't sure. Ever since Dash had turned down her first love in flight school, she had been confused. But now, she couldn't take it anymore.

"_I love you._" Blurted out the blue mare before she could stop herself.

Both Pinkie and Static were surprised.

"_Both of you..." _She said quietly. And collasped to floor.

And cried.

Rainbow had never cried that hard.

Tears poured out of her eyes and onto the floor. Small puddles formed around her writhing body.

The two cousins shared a look. It was a wierd look. It was a mixture of hate, love, and envy.

Pinkie remembered back to the first day she had met the pegasus.

It had been a long, long time ago.

Pinkie was still a little filly, and she had just gotten her cutie mark.

Static, older than her, was still a blank flank.

It had been at a family reunion in her Grandmare's house.

Pinkie had gone to get more punch, which was, to say the least, _delicious._

The pegasus was floating lazily outside, flying in between the trees, which were dead, for it was fall.

Pinkie looked out the window.

She had only seen a few pegasi in her lifetime.

This one was different. He was white.

Most of her family, her sister, Octavia, included, were colored dark.

This one was white.

She, herself, was pink.

They must have had a connection.

Pinkie dropped her punch and pushed open the side door to outside.

Static was glum. He had been learning new tricks all day, but that didn't help.

"Hey!" Static was shocked by the sudden noise.

He looked down.

There was a little pink filly.

Interested, he floated lazily to where the other pony was.

"Who are you?" Smiled Pinkie.

"Static Electric.." He said shyly.

He had been very bad at meeting fillies for all of his life.

She giggled.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" She smiled.

Static looked at her, confused.

"Are we...related?" He asked.

"I guess so!" Smiled Pinkie.

"But you're an earth pony.."

"So? Doesn't mean we're not related!"

He felt a little sorry for her. She had never knew the joy of flying.

"Hey! How bout I take you on a ride?" He said before he could stop himself.

"You mean flying?" Asked Pinkie.

She had never had the vaguest thought of flying.

"Yeah..." He continued.

"Sure!" Replied the filly.

With that, Static untucked his wings and flew over to where Pinkie was.

He placed his hooves around her mid section and lifted off.

She wasn't very heavy, however, it still wasn't easy.

He continued his struggled flight as best as he could, steadily climbing farther up.

The colt was very tired, and spotted a cloud in his peripheral vision.

He flew over to it and rested on it, letting go of the filly.

"STAAATIC!" She screamed as she fell, faster and faster.

He was shocked. He remembered, only pegasi could walk on clouds.

In a flash, he jumped off the cloud and streamlined his body in an attempt to catch up with his cousin.

Faster and faster, they finally touched.

He beat his wings as best he could, but it was no use.

Pinkie thought it was over.

Then, SPLASH! They were in the pool.

As they surfaced, Pinkie giggled.

"Next time, don't let me go so soon!" She smiled.

Static smiled back. They were going to be good friends.

They forgot their differences.

Static motioned to the wailing blue mass on the floor.

They both went up and hugged her.

And they hugged.

And Dash stopped crying. She only sniffled quietly.

For hours on end, they just sat there on the floor and forgot their differences.

At one point, Apple Jack looked into the kitchen, trying to find the guest of honor. When she saw the scene on the floor, she turned around and told everypony the party was over, it was time to leave.

After it was dark, the three ponies came to their senses. Before Dash could leave, Pinkie put her on Static's back.

As the stallion walked, Dash looked up at Pinkie.

The mare smiled back at her and winked.

She sighed. Everything was going to be okay.

Once up the stairs, Static set down the mare on Pinkie's bed. The stallion sighed and went off to his guest bedroom to get some sleep, but Pinkie motioned him back to her bed. He shrugged and climbed on, resting a forehoof around Rainbow's body. Pinkie curled up near her friend. They all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Rainbow was the first to wake, which was unlike her. She peered over the sleeping form of Pinkie and saw her alarm clock. <em>7:36. <em>

Sweet Celestia. It was uncanny for Rainbow to wake up before noon, much less before 8.

Dash struggled to get off the pink bed without disturbing her friends.

Her head was still racing. What had happened?

The mare walked out to the balcony of Sugarcube Corner and untucked her wings. She took a final look back at the two sleeping figures on the bed, and took off.

* * *

><p>10 hours later, Rainbow was still feeling glum. She tried everything she knew to get rid of unhappiness. She had tried flying. Didn't work. Then again, that was the only thing she knew to get rid of unhappiness. She had never really been this sad.<p>

So she just sat in her cloud home.

All day. She had nibbled on some hay whenever she had got hungry, but besides that, she hadn't moved.

Static flapped his wings every so quietly. He had perfected this in the advanced flight school his parents had sent him to. Where _did _they get that money?

He touched down directly behind her.

Dash heard this. She looked down as he approached her.

"Dash..." He trailed off.

"I want to be alone, Static."

"Look..."

"If you want to be with my cousin..."

"Then you're free to." He said as he turned to leave.

In the blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash had tackled the stallion, and as he looked up, she kissed him passionately. Static's eyes grew wide. He had never been kissed like _that._

Her tongue pushed it's way into his mouth.

His own tongue retreated.

Eventually, he gave in, and kissed her back.

And they kissed.

For hours on end, they just stared into their eyes and kissed.

Finally, the stallion broke the kiss.

"Static, stay the night, please?" Asked Rainbow Dash in her cracked voice.

"Look, I know where this is going, but I don't want to intrude on anything." He said as he looked down at Dash, who was still on the floor. He had loved her ever since he had seen her at the Best Young Flyer competition in Cloudsdale.

He turned to leave once again.

"Wait!"

"What?" He asked sympathetically.

"Static...I'm going to tell you something...Promise not to laugh, okay?"

"Ok..." He said, a little confused.

"I'm a..." She swallowed. "V-virgin." The word escaped from her mouth like hot magma.

Static was utterly taken aback. _Her? She couldn't be..._

"Wait...You mean you've never...Ever? At all?" He asked, still very confused.

She swallowed again. "Yeah.."

She remembered back to when she had told her 'friends' at flight school. They had laughed there hearts out.

"Please?" She whined again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He had met alot of other mares in other towns. But they were not like the one sitting on the floor in front of him now. They were simply luggage. Luggage he had dropped long ago.

She nodded her head.

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>Pinkie had had a twitch. A <em>doozy <em>twitch. She immediately ran to Dash's house, or at least where it was floating.

She didn't have control over her brief ability of flight, and could only hear.

And her twitch was right. She had never expected her love to have sex with..._her cousin._

Pinkie was deflated.

Her usually puffy mane was now flat.

She cried a little on the way back to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>The next day, the rainbow-maned pegasus was trotting happily through the park. Suddenly, a gray streak, followed immediately by a trail of lightning, caught her vision. She looked over. Static was approaching.<p>

Whenever Rainbow flew fast, a streak of Rainbow appeared behind her. Static's streak was lightning. Lightning! _How __awesome! _she thought to herself.

The stallion had a serious look on his face.

"Dash!" He yelled as he landed next to his love. "You have to come, quick! It's Pinkie..Well, Pinkamena!" He cried in despair.

Rainbow looked horrified. Not Pinkamena!

This was the name for Pinkie Pie whenever her hair flattened, usually from extreme loneliness.

Dash immediately followed the grey pegasus as they sped to Sugarcube Corner.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were worried. There tenant had locked the door to her room and would not respond when they called her. They loved her as a daughter. They couldn't see her like this. When the two pegasi burst in, they were a slight bit relieved.

"Thank Celestia you're here! We can't get that door open, but you two can fly out onto the balcony!" Suggested Mrs. Cake.

They did as told and, in no time, were on the balcony to Pinkie's room.

Rainbow easily opened the unlocked door with her teeth.

Both were shocked by the sight. Pictures lay on their side, broken glass nearby. Assorted perfumes were lying broken around the room. Papers were everywhere. The crying figure of Pinkamena was in one corner of the chaos-ridden room.

Static and Rainbow walked slowly over to where the pink body was.

"Pinkie, I..." Began Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie looked back. The pegasi were shocked.

Her eyes were very bloodshot. They were filled with rage. Dash was shocked. She had never seen Pinkie.._mad! _

"The name's _Pinkamena!_" She yelled into their faces, and resumed her crying.

Rainbow did the only thing she could think of. She threw her forelegs around the pink earth pony, spun her around, and kissed her.

Pinkie tried to break away, but Rainbow held her there with her wings and hooves.

Dash kissed her passionately, using her tongue to explore Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie eventually gave in. And kissed her back. Almost immediately, the hate in her eyes dissapeared. Her mane puffed up again. Seeing this, Dash pulled away. She had never kissed a mare. She _liked _it.

Static had been looking out of the window the whole time. He turned around when he noticed her getting off of Pinkie Pie.

He looked back. Pinkie was in pure bliss on the floor. Her love had..._kissed her! _She wanted to squeal in joy.

Dash came up and nuzzled him. "I'm guessing I should go..." He said to the blue mare. Dash glanced back at the little pink earth pony on the floor, who was still in pure bliss.

"I guess." She replied, a little smile on her face.

Pinkie heard this. As soon as her cousin had flown off, Pinkie came up from behind Rainbow Dash and hugged her.

"Why'd you tell him to leave, Dashie?" She asked, turning her head sideways.

"I thought we could do something that involved only _us_." Said Dash seductively.

* * *

><p>Static had bought a newspaper in the town square, and was sitting on a bench, reading the hoofwritten text. He wasn't really reading it, just staring at the pictures.<p>

Soon he heard Dash landing behind him.

He turned around to see her approaching him.

"Hey, Static!" She smiled.

Static looked at her, and almost laughed.

Dash noticed.

"What's so funny now?"

"You've still got a little bit right here..." He motioned to his mouth with his hoof.

Dash felt her hoof to her mouth and felt some hair and Pinkie's juice still all over her mouth. She blushed.

"I see you too had some, err..._fun_."

Dash suddenly felt a little bad for having sex with Pinkie.

"Look, I couldn't just leave her like that..." She explained.

Static just shushed her. "It's fine." He said sympathetically.

* * *

><p>Months had passed. The concept of a love triangle had worked out well for the trio, Rainbow sometimes dating Pinkie, sometimes Static, loving both of them.<p>

One particular day, Dash was sitting in Sugarcube Corner, chatting to Pinkie Pie.

"So then I said, 'You call that flying? I'll show you _flying!_'"

Pinkie giggled.

"Dashie, you're so funny!" And kissed her on the cheek.

Suddenly, the door to the sweet shop burst open, and Static rushed in.

"Static, this is kind of a bad time-" Began Dash.

"Dash, no time! There's a big storm approaching and the other ponies are already on there way!" Static cried.

Dash was surprised. For the last few months, the weather had been great. Not a single heavy storm had come out of the Everfree forest. Then again, it had been summer.

Rainbow followed Static out of the sweet shop and they both took off. A hurricane was rapidly approaching. Pinkie stood at the door in shock. She had never seen a storm that bad.

The mayor was worried. _What will those pegasi do? _she asked herself quietly.

* * *

><p>Rain clogged her flight glasses. Rainbow Dash was flying with Cloud Kicker, one of her top weather pegasi, and Static Electric. They were heading straight for the eye of the storm.<p>

Rain buffeted their coats. All the other pegasi had long since given up. They didn't know what to do in this situation. Neither did Rainbow or Cloud Kicker.

Static, however, had once fought one of these hurricanes. He had an idea of what to do. However, the one he fought was much smaller than the monstrosity threating to destroy Ponyville now.

Cloud Kicker was very tired. She had been flying all day. Her wings tried to weather the storm, but it was impossible. She was _so _tired.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning came down directly onto Static. His flinched, and the bolt bounced off of him, and hit Cloud Kicker.

She was falling. She could hear the distant voices of her friends, so far away...

Luckily, they had been flying over Sweet Apple Acres. The pegasus landed softly in a cart of cotton, which Big Macintosh was standing by.

Dash was amazed. The bolt had hit Static, but, he was fine...

No time for that. They flew on, when Static had an idea.

"RAINBOW!" He called over the sound of the wind. Not knowing if she had heard him, he shouted his instructions anyway: "FOLLOW ME!"

Dash had only heard the word FOLLOW but she knew what to do. The two pegasi flew straight up, over the top of the clouds, where the weather was calm, and higher, and higher, and higher.

Up in the stratosphere, air was thin. They had no need to flap their wings. They just floated. They could float forever...

Dash looked over. Static was deep in thought.

"Dashie, I don't know if this will work.." He said to no one in particular.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking...If I do a Static Boom, and you do a Sonic Rainboom, then we might be able to turn the tornado around..." He said finally.

Dash held in her question for later.

"Dash, we might not make it..."

"Don't be silly, of course we'll make it." She said, uncertain herself.

"Well, it's worth a shot."

The two pegasi pointed their snouts towards the ground, preparing to save their town. Gravity took over, and the duo tucked their wings in to minimize air resistance.

They fell rapidly. Eventually, they untucked their wings, preparing to pull up.

The sound barrier was rapidly approaching. It was even visible now.

They saw the storm clouds, and were preparing to pull up. _Just a little bit longer..._

Then-

_**B-BOOM!**_

Two simultaneous explosions filled up the sky with sound. A circular rainbow, surrounded by lightning, spread out across the landscape. It could be seen for miles.

The duo pulled up, and noticed something. They weren't getting wet anymore.

The explosion had been so massive, it had turned the storm right back where it had came from-The Everfree forest.

The pegasi were going extremely fast.

"HOLD ON!" Cried Static.

"THIS IS GONNA BE A ROUGH LANDING!"

A body of water came up, and, as if on instinct, the two dived into it.

The lake stopped them both with only a few scrapes, and they both cheered as they floated to the surface.

Rainbow Dash looked back to admire their hoofwork. She noticed something incredible. Her rainbow now had a new color~Pink!

She also noticed small bolts of lightning coming off of the Rainbow. Now _that _was an _awesome _rainbow!

As they swam towards shore, Rainbow remembered her question.

"Hey, Static!"

"Yeah?" He grunted as they reached land.

"How come you got hit by a bolt of lightning and, well..._lived?_"

Static looked at the other pegasus.

"Well, why do you think they call me Static Electric?"

She shrugged.

"Well, when I was a little colt, I found this abandoned weather factory and went inside."

"It started collapsing, and when it did, a lightning rod hit me.."

"I barely got out, and when I did, I noticed there was lightning coming off my coat."

"I went to see a doctor, and he said it was a rare occurance, that the weather factory had been enchanted, and that the lightning rod gave me some of it's power..."

"So now, I'm not affected by lightning for some reason." He finished.

Dash was shocked. Her coltfriend was unaffected by lightning...How AWESOME!

When they got back to Sugarcube Corner, they noticed there was another party set up...For both of them!

Pinkie appeared at the front door.

"Hey, Dashie! I threw together this little party while you guys were gone because I just knew what you did was gonna be _amazing _and it was because you both did _Sonic Rainbooms _and your rainbow had pink on it and was just so awesome that I had to throw this party just for you!"

Static chuckled. He knew everything was gonna be alright.

Dash read the banner and had to laugh.

_Welcome to the Disaster Averted Party!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note: <em>**_At the request of no pony in particular, here's my attempt to rewrite it. I took out the...uh...intimate scenes for the sake of all you people out there who aren't as insane as I am._


End file.
